


Wolf Uncaged

by NightSymphony



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSymphony/pseuds/NightSymphony
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Kudos: 16





	Wolf Uncaged

Solas paced back and forth in his room; the stone floor cold against his bare feet. He had been getting ready for bed, having removed the uniform he had been wearing and was now only wearing pants, but now he could no longer get the imagines of Atisha Lavellan dancing and laughing at Halemshiral out of his mind. They had shared one dance on that balcony before Josephine interrupted, taking Atisha away from his arms to talk to more nobles. Always more nobles. He returned to the shadows, ignored by everyone and watched her play the game. Every so often a servant would pass by with wine and cakes; Solas would help himself. Hours after the ball had ended he still felt the alcohol turning his normally calm and collected soul into passion and fire; the wolf needed to be free from it's cage. He wanted her, he needed her! They had waited, waited for the perfect moment. He wanted it to be perfect for her, but he could no longer wait. They had quickly kissed good night before retiring to their separate rooms. The honey wine taste of her lips still lingered on his. They would spend the night at the palace and return to Skyhold in the morning; it would take several days. Solas could not wait that long. His body burned for her. He blamed the alcohol, but he also blamed himself. It had been so long, and she was in the room across the hall. He no longer cared if he was seen sneaking out of his room in the dead of night. An elf wearing only pants, tiptoeing to the Inquisitor’s room. Oh, the soldiers that stood guard would talk in the morning. He laughed at the thought as he opened the door and walked over to Atasha’s room. Was she still awake? He knocked.

“Who is it?” Her soft voice adding fuel to the fire burning inside him.

“It’s me.” He hissed and she opened the door.

Maybe, if she had still been dressed he might have been able to control himself. Perhaps they would have only kissed and he would have been satisfied, but there she stood, wearing only a thin robe made of blue silk. He could see her nipples through the thin fabric. Her long white hair was down, she had been combing it; the brush was still in her hand. All the passion inside him could no longer be controlled. He stepped into the room and slammed the door shut. He took her into his arms and kissed her deeply and passionately, wanting to devour her. The brush she had been holding fell to the floor with a thud. He pressed her body against his, only that silk robe separating their skin. He broke the kiss and stepped back. She said nothing as he untied her robe, letting it fall to the floor. His eyes took a moment to drink in the beauty of her alabaster skin. She reminded him of a white rose he had seen once, growing in some ruins long forgotten by anyone but him and the spirits. Her perfect breasts, those soft pink nipples, the small patch of hair between her legs, she was perfect. He should leave before it was too late, but he could not. He grabbed her again, kissing her once more; his fingers digging into her soft skin. He was hurting her a little, but she let him, her own fingernails scratching his back. He moaned and broke the kiss, pushing her onto the bed. He removed his pants as she watched; never saying a word. He climbed on top of her and looked into her bright green eyes. She was a virgin, this would hurt, but only for a moment. He searched her face for a sign that she wanted this. She had to want this! Her eyes looked back into his, so full of love and trust. A smile danced across her lips and she whispered, “Yes”. It was time, he had waited forever it seemed.

She welcomed him by wrapping her legs around his waist. He could feel her already damp sex against his skin. When he slid inside her, she gasped a breathy sigh as if she too had waited a lifetime for him. She hissed at the pain; the pain that turned into pleasure as he began to thrust into her, pull away and thrust to her again. This must last; not too fast. He took her hands in his, lacing their fingers and pushed her arms up over her head. He kissed her neck and moved down to her breasts. Those perfect breasts that would brush against his lips with every moment. He kissed and licked at her nipples. So sweet, the taste of her honeysuckle skin. He could not get enough of her. He sucked her nipple hard and she moaned. He smiled and moved back up to her neck, sucking at her skin. She arched her back as he bit her neck and growled and moaned as she screamed with pleasure, moving faster and faster. She was his; he was inside her finally and they were one. The world outside did not matter, the orb, the rifts, saving the world; nothing mattered but this moment. The taste and scent of her skin was intoxicating. He forgot himself; there was only them. He moved up and stared into her eyes. He wanted to see her reactions. Faster and faster. Her screams and moans getting louder. He echoed her moans; seeing her face full of pleasure made him go faster. "Solas!" she screamed in pure ecstasy. The climax was coming; he growled as he exploded inside her and then it was over.

They laid in eachother’s arms, wrapped in the sheets. They slept, dancing in the Fade together. The wolf was calm and returned to his cage and when the sun began to rise, he got up and put his pants back on. He looked down at her, a soft smile on her face. He hadn't felt so much love in a long time. He had almost forgotten it, forgotten what it felt like to be wanted. With one last kiss and a whispered, "I love you, Vhenan" he returned to his room. The guards nodding as he walked past. No doubt they heard it all. Oh such talk later in the barracks. He laughed and waited for the others to wake.


End file.
